Die erste Wahl
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Um nach dem Krieg die Population der magischen Gemeinschaft wieder anzukurbeln, hat sich das Zaubereiministerium etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht: Eine Art Datingdatei, in der alle Singles eingespeichert werden, und so die Paare ermittelt werden, die am besten zueinander passen. Und diese treffen sich nun...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Die erste Wahl**

Der Krieg hatte zahllose Opfer gefordert, so viele, dass die magische Bevölkerung auf ein paar Tricks zurückgreifen musste, um wieder eine erhöhte Population zu erreichen. Doch zum Glück war es zu keinem Heirats- oder Geburtengesetz gekommen, sondern nur zu einem Schubs in die richtige Richtung. In den vergangen paar Monaten hatte sich jeder magische Single in eine Art Datingdatei einlesen müssen, die die Persönlichkeit, Intelligenz, Vorlieben und vieles weitere der betreffenden Person aufgenommen hatte. Wer sich weigerte, erhielt hohe Geldstrafen bis hin zu Gefängnisaufenthalten. Aus all diesen Daten waren dann die Pärchen ermittelt worden, die laut dem System am besten zusammenpassten. Aber daraus entstand kein Zwang!

Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer aus dieser Datei wurde früher oder später ins Zaubereiministerium eingeladen, um seinen Partner oder seine Partnerin kennenzulernen. Dieser Tag war für Hermine Mitte November gekommen. Da es mit Ron nicht lange gehalten hatte, hatte auch sie sich in die Datingdatei einlesen müssen. Als sie den Fahrstuhl im Ministerium nach oben in die dritte Etage fuhr, war sie sehr aufgeregt. Sie hielt die ganze Sache für eine gute Idee, weil sie zwei Menschen zusammenbringen konnte, die sich sonst vielleicht nie gefunden hätten. Sie hatte ihre Haare locker hochgesteckt und ihre beste Bluse angezogen und hatte eigentlich nur eine Hoffnung: Dass ihr perfekter Partner nicht jemand sein würde, den sie schon kannte und auf gar keinen Fall mochte, denn dann würde sie wirklich Probleme haben, einen Lebenspartner zu finden…

Hermine erreichte den dritten Stock und meldete sich am Tresen.

„Ah, Miss Granger, ja, sehr schön, dass Sie da sind", wurde sie von einer pummeligen Hexe mit grauen Haare und grüner Brille begrüßt. „Kommen Sie am besten gleich mit. Das Prozedere ist Ihnen bekannt?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Die Hexe zeigte auf eine dunkelbraune Tür. „Also, in diesem Raum werden Sie den Partner treffen, den das System für Sie gefunden hat. Er ist Ihre erste und beste Wahl. Sie beide haben dann eine Stunde Zeit, sich vollkommen ungestört von uns kennenzulernen. Und Sie müssen auch die ganze Stunde in diesem Raum bleiben, weil es leider viel zu häufig vorkommt, dass zwei Menschen sich nicht genügend Zeit füreinander nehmen und viel zu früh aufgeben."

Hermine nickte wieder. „Und meinem Partner wird auf der anderen Seite dasselbe erzählt wie mir jetzt?"

„Aber natürlich", versicherte die Hexe und lächelte ihr dann aufmunternd zu. „Das wird schon – wir haben innerhalb der letzten paar Wochen schon über fünfzig Paare zusammengebracht. Das System ist ein voller Erfolg!"

Ein wenig zuversichtlicher durch diese grandiosen Zahlen betrat Hermine den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie war anscheinend die erste, denn außer einem Fenster, das Aussicht über London gab, und einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, auf dem eine Blumenvase mit gelben Narzissen stand, gab es nichts in dem Raum.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, stellte ihre Handtasche ab und wartete gespannt darauf, dass die andere Tür sich öffnen würde. Es dauerte aber noch eine ganze Weile und so stand sie irgendwann auf, ging zum Fenster und sah nach draußen.

Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür, jemand trat herein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Hermine wirbelte herum und traute ihren Augen nicht, wer da hereingekommen war. „Sie?!", rief sie verwundert aus.

Er blickte zu ihr, riss seine Augen ebenfalls auf und schnaubte dann: „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das hier nichts bringen würde!" Wütend drehte er sich wieder zu der Tür, hämmerte dagegen und rief: „Ich brauche nicht eine Stunde, um Miss Granger kennenzulernen. Ich kenne sie schon und ich weiß, dass sie nicht die Frau meines Lebens ist!" Er haute noch ein paar Mal gegen die Tür, doch nichts geschah.

Hermine, die sich wieder gefasst hatte, war gewillt der ganzen Sache eine Chance zu geben, auch wenn es sie doch sehr überraschte, ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gegenüberzustehen. „Professor Snape", sprach sie ihn an und versuchte, freundlich und vernünftig zu klingen. „Da wir sowieso eine Stunde hier festhängen, können wir uns doch auch setzen und uns unterhalten, finden Sie nicht?"

Snape sah sie böse an, setzte sich aber irgendwann missmutig an den Tisch.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?", fragte sie höflich.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", erwiderte er barsch.

„Und was machen Sie zurzeit? Ich habe gehört, dass Sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind", versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch Snape antwortete ihr das gleiche. Sie schluckte ihre aufkeimende Wut herunter und fragte ganz direkt: „Haben Sie überhaupt vor, sich mit mir zu unterhalten?!"

Er blickte sie kurz ernst an, musterte sie und erwiderte dann kalt: „Nein."

„Gut!", rief sie und sprang auf. „Dann les ich lieber und vergeude hier nicht meine Zeit!" Sie nahm sich ihre Handtasche, ging zum Fenster, ließ sich davor auf den Boden sinken, nahm sich ein Buch aus der Tasche, begann zu lesen und versuchte, Snape nicht zu beachten.

Doch dieser stand ebenfalls nach einer Weile auf und lief unruhig im Raum auf und ab, sodass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Können Sie das bitte lassen?", meckerte sie ihn irgendwann an, als es ihr zu bunt wurde.

„Mir ist langweilig", erwiderte er nur und ging weiter.

„Wollen Sie auch etwas lesen?", bot sie ihm ruhig an. „Ich habe immer ein paar Bücher dabei."

Er sah schnell zu ihr und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er unbedingt etwas lesen wollte, aber sein Stolz verbot es ihm offensichtlich, denn er höhnte: „Was soll ich denn mit Ihren Schundwerken anfangen?"

Hermine schmunzelte leicht, als sie ihre Bücher herausholte und dabei ein gutes Zaubertrankbuch nach dem anderen zum Vorschein kam.

Snape trat näher heran und betrachtete ungläubig die Bücher. „Warum haben Sie denn so viele Zaubertrankbücher dabei?"

„Weil ich Zaubertränke studiere und eine Meistern werden möchte."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, bevor er leise lachte und meinte: „Jetzt wundere ich mich nicht mehr, warum das System uns zusammengewürfelt hat. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Menschen im Land, die sich intensiv mit der Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens beschäftigen."

„Wir haben aber noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten", sagte Hermine, die von seinem Lachen ermutigt worden war, ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Ach ja, und welche?"

„Wir lesen beide gerne, wir sind intelligent, intelligenter als unsere Mitmenschen, wodurch unser Leben ein wenig schwieriger sein kann, wir mögen beide unsere Ruhe und können auch mal schweigen."

„Sie können schweigen?", höhnte er.

„Ja, das kann ich", erwiderte sie ernst.

„Wir haben aber auch viele Unterschiede", sagte er dann und ließ das vorige Thema fallen.

„Ja, vermutlich", gab Hermine zu, „aber nichts, was sich nicht aus dem Weg räumen ließe."

Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Denken Sie gerade ernsthaft darüber nach, wie es wäre, mit mir zusammen zu sein?!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein keckes Lächeln. „Vielleicht."

Daraufhin schwieg er und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Nach einer Weile kam Snape zu ihr, nahm sich eines der ausgebreiteten Bücher, setzte sich neben sie an die Wand und die beiden lasen schweigend.

„Sie können ja wirklich still sein", durchbrach Snape schließlich die Stille.

Hermine sah ihn lachend an. „Sag ich doch."

Er sah durch den Raum, dann wieder zu ihr und meinte ernst: „Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, und ich arbeite zurzeit als Brauer für eine Apotheke."

Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Warum geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.

Er seufzte schwer und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Krieg macht mir noch zu schaffen und ich weiß nicht so genau, was ich mit meinem Leben anstellen soll. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin. Und jetzt, da ich kein Doppelspion mehr sein muss, fehlt mir eine Lebensaufgabe."

Hermine war ganz erstaunt, dass er sich ihr öffnete und über seine Probleme sprach. „Meinetwegen", sagte sie leise.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sind meinetwegen noch am Leben."

Er sah sie verwundert an und sie erklärte ihm, dass sie damals nach der Schlacht ein paar Heiler zu ihm geschickt hatte, die sich zum Glück noch gerade rechtzeitig um ihn kümmern konnten.

Snape sah sie mit großen Augen an, schluckte dann einmal schwer, räusperte sich und sprach ihr seinen ehrlichen Dank aus.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und was Ihre Lebensaufgabe angeht", wechselte sie das Thema, „warum sind Sie nicht wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen? Schülern etwas beizubringen, ist doch eine sehr noble Lebensaufgabe."

Er lachte kurz auf, dankbar für den Themenwechsel. „Oh ja, besonders wenn man nur Vollidioten in seiner Klasse hat…" Ernster antwortete er: „Ich habe das Unterrichten nie wirklich gerne gemocht."

„Also ich habe immer sehr viel von Ihnen gelernt", meinte Hermine nun aufmunternd. „Und Sie haben mir die Faszination dieses Faches so sehr nähergebracht, dass ich es jetzt sogar selbst studiere."

Er sah sie milde an. „Es war auch immer eine Freude, Sie zu unterrichten."

Hermine schnappte kurz nach Luft. Das war das beste und auch erste Kompliment, das sie jemals von ihm bekommen hatte.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, ein scheues Lächeln im Gesicht, als die Tür plötzlich aufging und die pummelige Hexe mit einem breiten Grinsen hereinkam. „So, die Stunde ist vorbei, Sie sind wieder frei."

Snape war schneller auf den Füßen als Hermine und bot ihr seine Hand an, die sie automatisch ergriff, um sich hochhelfen zu lassen.

„Danke", murmelte sie und wurde leicht rot.

„Bitte."

Sie räumten die Bücher wieder zusammen und in die Tasche und folgten dann der pummeligen Hexe zurück auf den Flur.

„Und, darf ich einen positiven Eintrag in Ihre Akte vermerken?", fragte sie an ihrem Tresen geschäftsmäßig.

Snape und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an und dann wieder peinlich berührt weg. Die Hexe schien daraus ihre eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen, denn sie meinte: „Gut, dann sagen Sie uns einfach Bescheid, falls es dazu kommt."

Die beiden verließen das Ministerium zusammen, wenn auch schweigend, aber sie achteten darauf, den anderen nicht in der Masse der Menschen zu verlieren.

Als sie draußen auf dem Bürgersteig voreinander standen und sich eigentlich verabschiedeten mussten, fehlten beiden die Worte.

Hermine besann sich schließlich auf ihren Gryffindormut und verkündete mit klopfendem Herzen: „Ich fände es schade, wenn ich Sie nicht wiedersehen könnte."

„Ich auch", erwiderte er leise.

Da breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus sie schlug vor, sich irgendwann einmal zum Kaffee zu treffen.

Snape nickte einverstanden.

„Ich schreibe Ihnen dann eine Eule."

Wieder nickte er.

„Nun, dann… Auf Wiedersehen." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff und schüttelte.

Er schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken, denn er vergaß, die Hand wieder loszulassen.

Sie legte irgendwann fragend den Kopf schief und er räusperte sich kurz, bevor er sie fragte: „Wollen wir vielleicht jetzt einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

Sie strahlte ihn an und drückte seine Hand einmal bestätigend. „Liebend gern."

ENDE.


End file.
